Swept Up
by sixelaj
Summary: Barry is jealous that iris is spending so much time with wally and that he's not the only speedster to sweep her off her feet.


Iris looked over at Wally lying on the couch. She smiled, remembering how he had come back into their life after so many years. And she had been just as surprised when she discovered he had similar abilities to Barry.

Picking up her phone, she rings Barry.

"Iris?"

"Hey," she sees Wally turn to look at her from the corner of her eye. "Are you at STAR Labs?"

"Yeah, I just went straight after work."

"Anything interesting happening?"

"Just the usual. Muggings, some kid who was lost. Now I'm working on the AI project with Cisco at the moment… wait, did you need anything?"

"No, no. Just wanted to know if you guys were there before I came over."

"I'll pick you up."

"There's no need. I have to use my car sometime Bear."

"Tell me again why you got a car?

"Because I can't be with you 24/7, doofus."

Barry chuckled. "Never mind, I'm coming to get you, just finishing this last..."

"Wha-" Suddenly, Iris was whipped up into strong arms and within a minute found herself inside STAR Labs, seeing a red streak pass in the hallway. Looking up, she saw Wally smiling down at her.

The red streak had been Barry passing in the hallway, but now he walks back into the room nonchalantly and Iris looks between him and Wally. She notices Barry's slight annoyance.

"Well, I guess I should just sell my car then since you guys never let me use it," Iris sighs as she gives Barry a hug and looks at him with a question in her eyes.

He avoids her look. "I was just coming to get you, no need for Wally to bring you."

"I didn't exactly ask," she responds, looking towards Wally who is grinning at Barry.

Barry looks like he is about to say something to him, but Wally turns towards Cisco who has just entered and starts chatting with him excitedly about car engines. The slight tension passes and soon Barry joins them across the room as they start talking about their progress with the AI project.

Iris sighs, knowing they can talk for hours on the topic and settles into a chair, making it twist back and forth as she watches them. Her eyes are drawn to Barry's tall physique and how he is leaning against the desk with his arms folded as he listens to Cisco. She is so caught up in admiring him, she doesn't notice Caitlin enter until she is right in front of her.

"Let me guess, the AI project?"

Iris nods.

"So, how have you been holding up Iris?"

Iris glances up in surprise.

"You know, with what happened last year with Eddie… and Ronnie?"

Iris smiles sadly. "Taking it one day at a time. So much has happened, you know with Barry being the Flash and all the weird stuff that comes with it and my job at CCPN. It.. it keeps me busy. But I've come to terms with it. Barry showed me a birthday message from Eddie and it really brought me that closure I needed. I still have my moments, but I feel like I can live, not just, you know, exist."

Caitlin nods. "Yeah, I understand. It's when I'm alone in my apartment that it hits the hardest. Each day it gets that little bit better and then I'll have a day where something makes me remember him and it hurts all over again. But everything that we're involved in reminds me how fragile this life is and we can't waste a moment of it for regrets."

Iris reaches out a hand and grasps Caitlin's hand as she stands and gives her a hug. "Us girls have to stick together. If you ever need to vent or just talk it out, chat me up."

Caitlin gives a small smile and returns the hug before nudging Iris as she looks over at the boys. "What's been happening between you and Barry?"

Iris suddenly feels warm all over, but she ignores it. "I think we're just getting our friendship back on track. It's been a bit hectic around here."

Caitlin hums. "Sure, but it's hard to ignore the way you guys look at each other."

"That's just how we always are… I mean there's nothing –"

"Yep, you said it not me. It's your natural state."

Iris tries to smother a giggle. "Okay, okay stop. That is so ridiculous."

"Whatever you say, Miss West."

Iris can only shake her head. She nods towards the boys. "Should we break up their little love fest or leave 'em?"

Caitlin pretends to be deep in thought, scrunching her nose. "Break it up. I'm starving!"

"I'm with you girl." Iris strides over to them and stops just behind them and clears her throat. "Dinner anyone? No matter how much I would love to listen to you guys ramble about your nerdy love for this AI whatever, we're hungry," she points over to Caitlin. "So we're going to eat. Let's go. Oh and Wally, invite Jesse too."

"I am stuffed!" Iris leans back in her seat as she watches her little bro lean into Jesse as she laughs about something he said. Cisco and Caitlin are arguing about some study that Iris has no interest in and Barry adds his comments every now and then, but mostly he has been glancing at Iris nonstop throughout the meal. Iris pretends not to notice. "Sorry to break up this riveting conversation guys, but I got to go. I got to get up early for work tomorrow."

Jesse agrees saying her dad wants her to get back to Star Labs soon anyway. Cisco offers to drive her and Caitlin, which they both accept. They all make their way outside and Iris adjusts her coat around her shoulders as the cool night air makes her shiver. She feels a warm arm around her shoulders and smiles at Barry as moves closer to her. Cisco and the girls walk to his car, waving goodbye as they get in. Wally waves happily and then is by Iris' side in a split second. Barry looks at him questioningly.

"I can take you home sis. I am going past your place anyway."

"Aren't you going to dad's?

"Later. I have to pick up some textbooks from the college library first before someone else gets them. And yes, I know it's late, but it's opened 24hrs."

"Oh okay. Sure." Iris turns towards Barry who still has his arm around her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow Bear. Maybe we can hang out after work. Go for coffee?"

Barry is still looking at Wally who is smiling brightly at him, but slowly turns to give Iris his full attention. "Ye-yeah, that sounds great. Um…"

"See you tomorrow Barry." Wally says as he moves to pick up Iris. Barry rolls his eyes.

"We live in the same house Wally."

Wally shrugs. He doesn't say anything else, just picks up Iris and leaves, dropping her home.

Before he leaves her apartment she turns to him. "What's up with you and Barry?"

Wally just looks at her perplexed. "Don't know what you're talking about."

She is about to respond, but he interjects before she can speak. "Well, gotta run. See ya sis." And with that he is gone.

The next day, Iris walks into Star Labs during her lunch break looking for Cisco. She is surprised when she overhears him speaking with Wally, not expecting Wally to be here.

"…you think they're close to, you know, taking that step?" That sounded like Cisco.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I'm just trying to push it along faster. Seriously I'm so tired of the heart eyes every day."

Cisco is chuckling now. "Yeah, I feel ya bro. It's only getting worse."

 _What on earth are they talking about? Weirdos._ Iris decides to break it up because she started to feel a little guilty for eavesdropping. She made sure her entrance was loud to hide the fact she had been listening in. They look at her and are instantly quiet. She looks at them for a moment before breaking the silence.

"Hi guys? Am I interrupting?"

"Hey Iris, no. Not at all, just talking about specs for the AI design with my boy Wally." Wally just nods his head quickly.

"Okaaaay then. I actually wanted to talk to you Cisco."

Cisco looks briefly relieved. "Yeah sure. What about?"

"I need help with this case I'm investigating and I need some spy gear."

"What?"

"You know, surveillance and all that stuff. I need your opinion on what's best and maybe you'll have something cool I can use?"

Cisco just blinks at her for a moment then grin splits his face as he starts bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Oh, don't I have just the tools for you! This is going to be so cool. Just follow me, my lady and I'll shall lead you to my hallowed ground."

Iris laughs and rolls her eyes. "Lead away oh valiant knight."

"I'll just stay and look at these specs!" Wally yells out as they head down the corridor.

It's nearing 1pm and Cisco has shown her pretty much all of his wares, but now she has what she needs she messages Barry if they are still on for coffee. He responds quickly in the affirmative so she bids Cisco farewell and walks back into the main atrium to say goodbye to Wally who is still there. As she is about to leave, she receives another message from Barry asking if she needs to be picked up just as Wally walks towards and asks if she needs a lift. She ignores the text for the moment.

"Why are you always taking me everywhere?"

"Can't a brother help his sister out?"

"I guess."

"I mean it's not that big a deal right? Unless you want Barry?" Wally is looking at her intently now.

"What! No – I'm just wondering - It's fine." She shrugs as her thoughts turn to Barry and the text. "Fine, let's go. I'm meeting Barry at Jitters." She quickly shoots off a text to say that she'll meet him there then not a moment later Wally has whisked her up and she finds herself outside of Jitters. She turns to him to thank him when she spots Barry flash to a stop.

Barry's eyes light up when he spots Iris, but momentarily freeze when he sees Wally. Wally flashes a dazzlingly smile. "Well have fun kids. I'll be off."

Iris turns back towards Barry shaking her head. "He is something else." She pauses as she sees the look on his face. "Bear, are you alright?"

Barry looks at her. "Shall we go in?"

"Um. Sure."

After they order their drinks, Iris reaches out a hand to grasp Barry's. "Barry, the truth. What's wrong?"

Barry sighs. He brushes a hand through his hair before looking up at her.

"It's nothing really."

"Come on."

"Okay…" Barry doesn't look at her.

"Is it Wally?" He finally looks up again.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't feel like this. It's just that I miss hanging with you."

"We're hanging now."

"No no I know that, it's just, well, Wally's always around." He says this quietly and Iris squeezes his hand.

"I think it's because we're his only family and we're new to him and he's new to us, but yes, I understand. He has been overly... attentive lately."

"That's putting it lightly." Barry chuckles.

"Look, I'm sure he'll settle down eventually."

"Yeah, but he's always looking at me and smiles like he knows something."

"That's just Wally, he's probably just teasing."

"I mean we get along fine. He's a cool kid and smart and I like hanging out with him, but with you, it's like he monopolises your time."

"You just want me all to yourself," Iris teases and lets out a small tuft of air as she tries to hold in a giggle. Barry's cheeks redden and he tries to look serious. Finally he looks her straight in the eye.

"What if I do?"

Iris breathes in, but can't seem to let any air out for a moment.

"You know how I feel."

She nods.

"I've just been uncertain with everything that has happened and I never want to pressure you or force you to anything, but if there is any chance at all. Please let me know." He finally looks down as the drinks are brought out to them. Iris can only stare at him and wondrous warmth embraces her from her core. Looking at Barry, she feels at home. She remembers what Caitlin said about not wasting a moment. She does love Barry and maybe she always has. She thinks about Eddie knowing he would want her to be happy and she says her final goodbye in her heart. She's ready.

Reaching out a hand, she catches Barry's attention.

"Maybe I want that too."

Barry looks stunned. Slowly, but surely the realisation dawns and a glorious smile breaks through brightening the space around them. Iris smiles in return.

Her break is long over so she tells Barry to pick her up at CCPN in the evening and they can talk more about it later.

It's 6pm and Barry enters CCPN, beelining straight towards Iris' desk. She looks up and smiles.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Shall we go?" They walk outside together and Barry gently picks her up.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"My apartment. I think we need some peace and quiet from everybody so we can really talk about us." Barry smiles at that and speeds through the streets to her apartment.

As Barry carries Iris, he holds her close, treasuring the warmth from her albeit small body and her head nestles into his neck. As he slowly puts Iris on her feet, her hands move slowly from around his neck and down his chest. Her eyes are downcast, before gazing up at him through her lashes.

"Thanks Bear," she says softly with a hint of a smile. She is now looking at him completely and their gazes hold as his hands rest on her waist, drawing her in closer. A small exhale escapes her lips and Barry is instantly drawn to her mouth. She lifts her head, eyes sparkling. Barry's heart speeds up in anticipation.

"Yo, guys, some peace and quiet would be welcome."

"Wally!" Barry and Iris yell in unison as they jump apart. "How?"

Wally grins and winks at them.

"That's it," Barry mutters under his breath and Wally's eyes widen. Without a moment to spare, he is out the door and Barry is not far behind him.

Wally's whoop of glee is heard as they quickly disappear. Loud peals of laughter echo down the streets and alleys of Central City as Barry chases Wally round and round.

Iris is left standing alone in her apartment, her exasperation losing out to a grin that falls across her face. The battle is futile and soon she is bent over double from laughing so hard. The first time in nearly two years, she laughs freely.


End file.
